Apesar de Tudo!
by Clarinha Schueller
Summary: Após o acidente no aniversário de Bella Edward decide terminar o namoro, Bella resolve ir morar na Florida com sua mãe. Depois de 6 meses ela esta de volta a Forks, mas ela volta acompanhada de seu novo namorado. Stefan Salvatore!
1. Capitulo 1  O Começo fim de Tudo!

_**Sinopse:**__" Após o acidente no aniversário de Bella, Edward, para protegê-la, decide terminar o namoro. Apesar isso ele e sua família continuam a morar em Forks.__  
><em>_Bella abalada com o termino de seu relacionamento com Edward, decide ir morar com Renée e Phil na Florida.__  
><em>_Seis meses se passaram e Bella está de volta a Forks. Mas ela não volta sozinha.__  
><em>_Aquela garota tímida e desastrada não existe mais. Agora ela é uma pessoa totalmente diferente.__  
><em>_Irônica, sarcástica e arrogante, Bella volta para mostrar no "que" se transformou.__  
><em>_Seu "acompanhante" é o misterioso Stefan Salvatore. Um charmoso italiano que esconde muitos segredos.__  
><em>_Será que Edward irá conseguir reconquistar o amor de Bella e desvendar os mistérios que a cercam? "__  
><em>

**Capitulo 1 – O começo (fim) de tudo!**

Por entre as árvores um mundo verde de folhas e musgo, em meio às sombras deixava aquela pequena um tanto quanto macabra. Mas o sombrio e macabro em nada assustavam Bella, mas sim a fascinavam.

Porem hoje havia algo errado.

Desde o incidente com Jasper a duas noites, Bella tinha a sensação de que as coisas iriam mudar drasticamente.

Ao acordar aquela sensação atordoante de que algo iria acontecer estava lá novamente. Ela tentou não pensar naquilo e foi para a escola.

Estacionou a picape e foi até Edward que estava encostado no volvo a esperando, como sempre. Sua expressão estava fria, seus olhos já não estavam com aquele brilho que ela tanto amava.

As horas passaram arrastadas, cada segundo parecia uma eternidade.

Quando o sinal tocou anunciando o fim das aulas, Edward seguiu com Bella até a picape.

- Te vejo na sua casa – disse Edward dando um beijo na testa de Bella.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e Edward entrou em seu volvo onde Alice o esperava e saiu a toda velocidade do estacionamento.

Assim que o volvo sumiu na primeira curva, Bella ligou a picape e e foi para casa.

Chegando lá encontrou Edward a esperando encostado em seu carro. Por alguns instantes Bella se permitiu esquecer-se de seus anseios e apenas admirar aquele ser perfeito que tanto amava.

Edward andou lentamente até Bella que já saia da picape.

- Quer dar uma volta comigo? – perguntou Edward.

- Claro.

Edward foi em direção à floresta com Bella ao seu encalço.

As árvores que antes eram fascinantes agora pareciam assustadoras para Bella.

A sensação de que algo ruim iria acontecer voltou ainda mais forte que antes.

Eles andavam pela trilha adentrando a floresta. Não muito longe, mas o suficiente para não serem vistos ou escutados por ninguém.

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando em um silencio tenso Edward parou e ficou de frente para Bella segurando as mãos dela entre as suas.

- Bella disse olhando em seus olhos – não posso continuar com isso. As coisas foram mais longe do que deveriam.

Bella o olhava confusa. Aquilo que acabara de escutar não fazia o menos sentido.

- Que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que o nosso namoro terminou – respondeu friamente.

A dor tomou conta de Bella e ela deu um passo para trás.

- Por quê? – perguntou num fio de voz.

- Eu estou cansado de fingir ser uma coisa que não sou – disse Edward começando a aparentar estar com raiva – Eu não sou humano. E nunca vou ser.

Ele esperou que Bella dissesse alguma coisa, mas ela nada disse. Apenas o olhou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

- É o melhor a ser feito.

- Edward, é pelo que acontecer com o Jasper? – perguntou Bella – Aquilo não foi nada...

- Nada além do esperado – disse Edward com amargura.

- Por favor, não faça isso – suplicou Bella.

- É o melhor a ser feito – repetiu – O meu mundo não é para você Bella.

- Eu não me importo. Eu quero continuar com você Edward. Eu te amo!

- Mas eu não! – disse Edward com fúria – Não estou dizendo que nunca tenha te amado. Porque amei! Mas as coisas mudam.

- Você não me ama? – perguntou chocada.

- Não mais! – respondeu Edward como se aquilo não fosse nada.

- Então tudo o que nós vivemos não significou nada para você? – perguntou Bella tentando conter as lagrimas que enchiam os seus olhos.

- Significou, na época – respondeu – Mas agora posso dizer apenas que foi bom enquanto durou.

Escutar aquilo foi à gota d'água para Bella que já não conseguia segurar as lagrimas que agora corriam livremente pelo seu rosto.

- É bom saber que tenha gostado – disse friamente.

Durante algum tempo ninguém disse absolutamente nada. Apenas escutava a respiração acelerada de Bella.

- Não se preocupe – disse Edward – eu e minha família não vamos mais incomodar você.

- Co... como assim?

- Vamos nos manter o mais afastado possível.

- Nã...

- Assim será mais fácil – interrompeu Edward – Eu só queria te pedir uma coisa, se não for de mais.

- Pode pedir o que quiser.

- Não faça nada imprudente ou perigoso – pediu – Pelo Charlie. Ele não aguentaria se alguma coisa acontecesse a você.

- Vou fazer o possível – disse.

- É só isso – disse Edward – não vamos mais incomodá-la.

Ele se aproximou e beijou a sua testa.

Bella não se conteve e fechou os olhos, quando abriu Edward não estava mais lá.

Era o fim, pensou Bella, agora nada mais importava.

**POV Bella**

Edward estava distante durante toda manhã.

Não sei o que esta acontecendo e isso me aflige. Desde que acordei estou com essa sensação de que algo muito ruim vai acontecer.

Durante as aulas nós mal nos falamos. Aquele silencio estava me deixando ainda mais nervosa, come se isso fosse possível.

Quando o sinal tocou anunciando o fim das aulas Edward me acompanhou até a picape, como todos os dias.

- Te vejo n sua casa – ele disse me dando um beijo na testa.

Não sei por que, mas senti o meu coração se apertar como se soubesse que algo ruim iria acontecer.

Concordei com a cabeça e ele foi para o volvo onde Alice o esperava. Em alguns segundos o volvo já havia sumido pela estrada.

Liguei o carro e fui para casa. Quando estacionei a picape na frente de casa Edward já havia chegado, estava encostado em sue volvo me esperando.

Por alguns instantes toda a preocupação sumiu e apenas e apenas admirei aquele homem perfeito que eu tanto amo. É incrível como a beleza dela ainda me surpreende. Devia ser crime ser lindo desse jeito.

Edward veio andando lentamente na minha direção.

- Quer dar uma volta comigo? – perguntou com aquela voz profunda que me inebriava.

- Claro.

Fui seguindo Edward em direção à floresta.

Aquelas árvores que antes me fascinavam e me davam a sensação de abrigo, agora me assustaram.

O estranho sentimento de que algo ruim estava para acontecer apareceu com tudo, mais forte que das outras vezes.

Nós seguimos pela trilha adentrando a floresta. Não fomos muito longe, mas o bastante para que fosse impossível que alguém nos visse ou escutasse.

Caminhamos em silencio por alguns minutos. Aquilo estava me incomodando. Eu sabia que tinha algo errado, e minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando Edward parou de repente e segurou as minhas mãos. Algo em seus olhos me disse que eu iria me machucar.

- Bella – disse olhando intensamente nos meus olhos – não posso continuar com isso. As coisas foram muito mais longe do que deveriam.

Isso não fazia o menor sentido. Eu queria poder ler os pensamentos dele agora.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

- Que o nosso namoro terminou – disse friamente.

As palavras rodavam na minha mente. Finalmente entendi o conceito da frase "Palavras ferem". Aquilo fez com que meu coração rasgasse e morresse.

Nunca pensei que pudesse sentir tanta dor. Mas estava enganada, FICOU AINDA PIOR.

Dei um passo para trás com o choque e a dor que essas palavras me causaram.

- Por quê? – perguntei num fio de voz.

- Eu estou cansado de fingir ser uma coisa que não sou – disse com raiva – Eu não sou humano. E nunca vou ser

Ele ficou em silencio como se esperasse que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas eu não conseguia dizer nada, a dor me sufocava. Eu já sentia as lagrimas nos meus olhos.

- É o melhor a ser feito.

- Edward é pelo que aconteceu com o Jasper? – perguntei em um tom de voz suplicante – Aquilo não foi nada...

- Nada além do esperado – Edward disse com amargura.

- Por favor, não faça isso – supliquei.

- É o melhor a ser feito – repetiu – O meu mundo não é para você Bella!

- Eu não me importo. Eu quero continuar com você Edward. Eu te amo!

- Mas eu não! – disse ele com fúria – Não estou dizendo que nunca tenha te amado. Porque amei – disse mais calmo – Mas as coisas mudam.

- Você não me ama? – perguntei chocada. A realização de todos os meus piores pesadelos estava finalmente acontecendo.

- Não mais! – respondeu Edward.

É claro que ele iria se cansar de mim. O que ele iria querer com uma garota como eu, se ele pode ter qualquer mulher que ele desejar?

A dor que eu já sentia se tornou ainda mais insuportável.

- Então tudo o que nós vivemos não significou nada pra você? – perguntei mesmo não sabendo se realmente queria saber a resposta.

- Significou, na época – respondeu – Mas agora posso dizer apenas que foi bom enquanto durou.

Essas palavras foram de mais pra mim. Agora eu já não conseguia mais segurar minhas lagrimas.

Tentei me controlar, mas tudo o que consegui foi fazer com que mais lagrimas caíssem.

- É bom saber que tenha gostado – disse friamente.

Durante um tempo nenhum de nós disse nada. O único som que eu conseguia escutar era a minha respiração acelerada.

- Não se preocupe – disse Edward – Eu e minha família não vamos mais incomodar você.

- Co... como assim? – perguntei O que ele disse me deixou confusa. Se tem algo que os Cullen não fazem é me incomodar. Eu os amo como se fossem aminha família.

O que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Vamos nos manter o mais afastado possível – disse.

O quê? Além de ficar sem o amor da minha vida, vou perder os outros Cullen também? Alice e Emmett, eu amo esses dois. Como eu vou ficar sem eles também?

- Nã... – comecei a protestar

- Assim será mais fácil – disse Edward me interrompendo – Eu só queria te pedir uma coisa, se não for de mais.

- Pode pedir o que quiser.

- Não faça nada imprudente ou perigoso – pediu ele – Por Charlie. Ele não aguentaria se algo acontecesse a você.

- Vou fazer o possível – disse.

- É só isso – disse Edward – Não vamos mais incomodá-la.

Ele se aproximou e me deu um beijo na testa. Não me contive e fechei os olhos, quando voltei a abri-los ele não estava mais lá.

É o fim. Nada mais importa.

Minha vida acabou, porque ele é a única razão para eu estar viva.

Antes dele a minha vida era um vazio. Mas eu sabia a onde ir e o que fazer. Depois que ele apareceu, foi como se tudo girasse em torno dele. Como se nada mais existisse, como se eu não pudesse enxergar outra coisa que não fosse ele. Mas tinha problema, pois ele me guiava. Ele era o meu guia, o meu farol na tempestade. E agora o farol se apagou e eu estou perdida no meio dessa tempestade que se tornou a minha vida.

Não sei para onde ela vai me levar, sei apenar que é para longe dele, longe do meu amor, longe da minha vida.


	2. Capitulo 2 Dor, um sentimento apaixonado

_**2º capitulo – Dor, um sentimento apaixonado!**_

POV Edward {on}

Faz seis meses que a _minha_Bella foi embora.

Seis meses sem sua voz, sem seu cheiro, sem seu sorriso, sem vê-la corar, sem ver o seu rosto perfeito. São seis meses sem o amor da minha vida.

Mas a culpa é minha. Eu quis assim.

Quando decidi que terminar com ela era melhor opção para mantê-la segura eu sabia que sofreria com isso, e muito. Mas nada me preparou pra o que estou sentindo agora. Nunca quis tanto a morte em toda a minha existência.

Terminar com Bella foi como se eu morresse novamente. E dessa vez de um modo definitivo, pois nem vivo eu estou, sou apenas uma carcaça sem vida.

Dizer aquelas mentiras absurdas e ver a minha Bella acreditando nelas foi a pior coisa que já me aconteceu.

Não sei como ela acreditar tão rápido na maior mentira que já disseram nesse mundo. Como se fosse possível eu existir sem precisar dela, sem amá-la. Ela se tornou a única razão de eu estar vivo.

Eu queria abraçá-la e dizer que estava mentido, queria fugir com ela para um lugar onde fossemos apenas nós dois. Mas eu não posso, é perigoso de mais. Ela já correu perigo de mais apenas por estar ao meu lado.

O meu mundo era perigoso de mais para ela.

Não me importa o quanto eu sofra desde que ela esteja bem.

Desde que ela se mudou para a Flórida a pouca vida que havia em mim, depois de tudo o que eu disse naquela maldita clareira, se foi.

Eu sou a personificação de um verdadeiro zumbi.

Eu já não falo quase nada, caço apenas por obrigação.

Nem preciso me esforçar para parecer humano na frente dos outros, pois a letargia tomou conta de meu corpo.

Estou acabado. Mas eu quis assim.

Já pensei em ir atrás dela milhares de vezes, mas tive medo. Medo da rejeição que eu sei que aconteceria.

Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, se eu pudesse voltar naquela floresta, pegar Bela em meus braços e dizer que eu sou _DELA_, que meu coração é apenas _DELA_, como sempre foi e sempre será.

Queria poder senti-la em meus braços, sentir o gosto de sues lábios nos meus novamente, sentir o seu cheiro que faz com que eu queime por dentro, pois assim eu sei que ela está viva.

Ela é todo o meu mundo, toda minha vida.

Desde que eu a vi pela primeira vez, foi como se meu coração voltasse a bater, bater por ela. Só ela me fazia voltar a ter um pouco da minha humanidade de volta.

Quando a deixei chorando sozinha no meio das árvores, uma dor inimaginável tomou conta de mim. Ver Bella chorando, pior, fazê-la chorar foi pior que tudo o que eu já senti. Foi como se a pouca força que eu tinha fosse embora junto com as lagrimas que caiam por seu rosto.

Até o momento em que eu tive que abandoná-la não sabia o verdadeiro significado da palavra dor. Foi pior do que vê-la quase morta naquele maldito estúdio de balé, pior do que vê-la no hospital, pior que a dor da transformação. Foi como se eu tivesse morrendo novamente. E de certa forma eu realmente morri.

O meu coração já não parece bater mais, pois era por ela que ele batia.

Eu preciso dela. Não aguento mais!

Eu vou atrás dela. Já tomei a minha decisão.

Eu quero a _minha_ Bella de volta, e vou fazer de tudo para reconquistar o seu amor e sua confiança.

_Minha Bella..._

_Minha pequena..._

_Meu amor!_

POV Edward {off}

Pela janela do avião Bella via Seattle sendo lavada pela chuva.

_Chuva_ pensou Bella, como sentira falta disso.

De tudo o que havia naquele lugar a coisa que menos esperava sentir falta era a chuva. Mas sentiu. Sentiu saudade até do frio. Não que isso fizesse muita diferença agora, pensou Bella amargamente.

- Bella, está tudo bem? – perguntou o homem que se encontrava sentado ao seu lado. Ele era razoavelmente alto, cabelos castanhos e ondulados que eram um pouco compridos, olhos verdes, pele clara que pareciam emanar uma luminosidade um tanto quanto sobrenatural sob a pouca luz que havia no avião, com feições claramente européias e em sua voz macia havia um _leve_ sotaque italiano misturado que um tom de preocupação.

- Sim – ela respondeu olhando em seus olhos e sorrindo – são só lembranças. Não fazia idéia que sentiria tanta falta de Forks.

Ele sorriu de volta e segurou a sua mão carinhosamente.

- É bom estar aqui com você – disse acariciando levemente o rosto de Bella.

- Que bom – respondeu Bella – Porque eu realmente estou feliz por você estar aqui comigo Stefan.

Stefan sorriu ainda mais e aproximou o seu rosto do de Bella no mais leve roçar de lábios.

É incrível como as coisas haviam mudado em seis meses. Tantos sentimentos, tantas coisas.

Bella ainda estava presa em seus pensamentos quando a aeromoça anunciou que pousariam em alguns minutos.

Assim que desembarcaram Bella olhou ao redor procurando seu pai.

Charlie já estava ficando impaciente. Faz seis meses desde que vira a sua filha pela ultima vez.

- Pai – disse Bella alto o suficiente para se fazer ouvir.

Charlie olhou em sua direção e sorriu.

- Bells – disse a abraçando – senti sua falta criança.

- Eu também pai, eu também – disse Bella abraçando-o de volta – Mas agora eu estou de volta.

Eles se separam e sorriram um para o outro.

- Ah, você deve ser o Stefan – disse Charlie reparando pela primeira vez da presença do mesmo – É bom finalmente conhecê-lo.

- É um prazer senhor Swan – disse Stefan.

- Me chame de Charlie – disse sorrindo. Ele estava feliz por ver que Bella, em fim, havia superado o ocorrido á seis meses e estava feliz novamente. Ele tinha calafrios só de lembrar-se daquela semana que antecedeu a mudança de Bella à Florida. Ela estava tão mal, tão destruída por dentro, era como se alguém tivesse morrido. Nunca sentira tanta raiva de alguém como sentia de Edward Cullen, por fazer sua filha sofrer.

Ele balançou a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos e lembranças que tanto o enfureciam.

- Vamos – disse andando em direção ao estacionamento.

Chegando lá colocaram as malas de Bella no porta-malas do carro, já que Stefan havia mandado quase todas as suas roupas com a mudança.

A viagem foi um tanto silenciosa, nada fora do normal.

A floresta passava pela janela rapidamente à medida que o carro acelerava.

Stefan encara as árvores perdido em pensamentos.

É incrível como sua vida tomara um rumo totalmente diferente do que imaginava ou esperava depois que Bella entrou em sua vida.

_Finalmente encontrei algo que me motive a continuar vivo_, pensou olhando para Bella sentada no banco da frente, ela havia se tornado a sua vida agora.

Bella estava olhando a paisagem que aprendera a amar. Como sentira falta desse lugar exageradamente verde.

As árvores passavam trazendo com elas lembranças que não deveriam. Era como se ela nunca tivesse saído de Forks.

A dor e a amargura possuíram todo o seu corpo, e por um instante, Bella temeu perder o controle de si mesma.

Stefan olhou para ela ao sentir sua agonia. Ele odiava quando isso acontecia. Ver sua amada naquele estado o destruía por dentro, e saber que ela estava mais uma vez perto daquele que a fez sofrer desse jeito o fez sentir a fúria tomando conta de seu corpo. Nunca se sentira assim. Era forte de mais. Mas precisava se controlar, pois precisava acalmar Bella.

_"Se acalme meu amor"_ pensou olhando fixamente para ela.

Bella respirou fundo tentando manter a calma. Ela tinha que voltar a ser aquela Bella que havia se transformado. Uma nova Bella. Mais forte, mas racional e acima de tudo muito mais controlada sentimentalmente. Ela tinha que se esquecer do que passou.

_Não se deve chorar por aqueles que não merecem_, pensou friamente. Esse se tornara o seu mantra. Era nisso que pensava toda vez que essa dor a dominava.

As coisas mudaram drasticamente em todos esses meses. A Bella que partiu de Forks destruída e infeliz não existe mais. Agora apenas ela importava, chega de sofrer por quem não merece as suas lagrimas. Ela havia superado, Stefan era prova disso. Ele a tinha ajudado a sair do buraco que ela mesma havia cavado para se esconder do mundo.

Stefan tinha conquistado a confiança e o amor de Bella.

Sim, amor. Bella o amava, apesar de saber que nunca poderia amá-lo com a mesma intensidade que ele a amava. Ela nunca seria capaz de amar inteiramente de novo. Seu coração já tinha um dono, mesmo que ele não o quisesse mais.

Charlie estacionou o carro em frente a casa.

Ele havia feito uma GRANDE reforma. A casa estava muito maior do que a seis meses atrás.

- Então, o que achou? – perguntou apreensivo – Eu resolvi fazer uma pequena reforma na casa.

- Pequena reforma? Você praticamente derrubou a casa e construiu outra no lugar – disse Bella rindo – Mas eu gostei pai. Ficou linda!

- Quem bom que gostou – disse Charlie indo em direção a porta.

Bella e Stefan não se mexeram, apenas se olharam.

- Vamos, entrem – disse Charlie vendo que eles não o seguiram.

Eles andaram calmamente em direção a casa e finalmente entraram.

Bella ficou admirada com o quanto a casa estava diferente. Esta linda e bem decorada.

Eles foram para a sala e ficaram conversando.

- Eu soube que você comprou uma casa aqui em Forks – disse Charlie pra Stefan

- Oh, sim comprei – respondeu Stefan – Quando Bella disse que iria voltar pra cá eu comecei a procurar uma casa por aqui – disse sorrindo.

Bella sorriu para Stefan que segurava a sua mão. Ele a amava tanto, que às vezes ela se sentia mal por não conseguir retribuir esse amor com a mesma intensidade.

- Como está indo no novo emprego pai? – perguntou mudando de assunto. Ela sabia que teria que responder a algumas perguntas depois e preferia fazer isso quando Stefan não estivesse por perto.

- Bem – respondeu – Tem muito mais ação e paga bem melhor, mas as vezes eu sinto falta da calma de Forks – disse rindo um pouco.

Charlie havia recebido uma proposta de emprego muito melhor do que a de chefe de policia. Agora ele era promotor de Seattle, Por Angeles e Forks, não que houvesse muita coisa para fazer em Forks, mas mesmo assim. O emprego era muito melhor e continha muito mais ação que o anterior.

A tarde passou e com ela veio o crepúsculo.

- Eu tenho que ir – disse Stefan – tenho muita coisa para arrumar.

- Eu te levo – disse Bella – Quero ver essa casa que você tanto me falou.

- Então vamos – disse Stefan.

- Só não chegue muito tarde – disse Charlie.

- Pode deixar pai.

Bella guiou Stefan até a sua picape.

- Eu senti falta dela – disse entrando no carro.

As ruas estavam desertas e a picape passava roncando pelas ruas.

Bella seguiu as instruções dadas por Stefan e eles foram se afastando da cidade. Ela estacionou o carro e olhou deslumbrada a casa.

Cercada pela floresta havia uma linda casa. Era de madeira rústica, que dava aparência de um grande chalé. Era perfeita.

- O que achou? – perguntou Stefan a abraçando por trás.

- É perfeita – disse Bella num sussurro.

- Ótimo – respondeu depositando um beijo em seu pescoço – porque ela também é sua.

- Como assim, a casa também é minha?

- Que é meu é seu – respondeu simplesmente.

- Só seria assim se nós nos casássemos – disse Bella em tom de brincadeira.

- É só marcar a data – disse Stefan.

Ao escutar o que ele disse Bella começou a rir junto com ele.

Ela se virou, ficando de frente para ele. Eles apenas se olharam por um tempo. Dava para ver o amor que um tinha pelo outro. Com mais um minuto se olhando eles se beijaram.

A sincronia era perfeita, como uma coreografia ensaiada.

Eles se afastaram já ofegantes depois do beijo intenso.

- Eu te amo! – disse Stefan passando os dedos pelo lábio inferior de Bella, que sorriu.

- Eu também te amo!

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez, mas de um modo mais calmo. Apenas para confirmar o que tinha dito á pouco.

- Vamos entrar – disse Stefan segurando a mão de Bella e a conduzindo até a porta.

A casa havia por dentro era ainda mais linda. Era espaçosa e bem decorada.

Na sala havia sofás de couro preto que contrastavam com a madeira do assoalho. Pela sala que era aberta dava para ver o escritório, com prateleiras e mais prateleiras de livros.

- Ficou a sua cara – disse Bella sorrindo.

- Eu também gostei – disse Stefan se sentando no sofá e puxando Bella para se sentar em seu colo.

- Ficou perfeito – disse Bella acariciando levemente o seu rosto.

Ele aproximou seu rosto da dela a beijando docemente. Com o tempo, o beijo que começou lento foi ganhando intensidade.

Eles se separaram ofegantes e encostaram as testas uma na outra.

- Espere até conhecer o quarto – disse Stefan sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Bobo – disse Bella rindo e dando um leve tapa em seu braço – Mas até que não é uma má idéia.

Stefan se levantou segurando Bella em seu colo e seguiu em direção a escada, voltando a beijá-la.

Bella sentiu os lençóis em suas costas quando Stefan a depositou na cama.

- Eu te amo – ele disse beijando seu pescoço.

- Eu também te amo! – respondeu enquanto seus dedos agarravam os cabelos dele.

Stefan girou seus corpos ficando por cima dela e trilhou um caminha de beijos por seu pescoço até a orelha dela onde mordeu levemente o lóbulo fazendo Bella soltar um pequeno gemido. Que foi calado por um beijo intenso.

Já era mais de 22 horas e Stefan estada deitado em sua cama com Bella sobre seu peito.

- Eu tenho que ir – disse Bells preguiçosamente.

- Fica mais um pouco – pediu Stefan.

- Não posso! Meu pai esta me esperando em casa, e ele não é tão liberal quanto a minha mãe.

- Então tudo bem – respondeu com a voz meio triste. Seus dedos passeavam lentamente pelas costas dela – Mas a gente se vê amanhã, né?

- Claro – respondeu Bella passando a mão por seu peito – Eu não consigo ficar muito tempo longe de você.

Ela se apoiou em seu cotovelo e olhou para ele.

- Você fica lindo assim sabia?

- Suado? – perguntou Stefan com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Também. Mas eu quis dizer tranquilo. Fazia um tempo que eu não te via desse jeito.

- Você que me deixa assim – disse beijando o seu nariz – _IO TE AMO MI BAMBINA!_

- Eu também te amo, meu lindo! – respondeu Bella sorrindo – Mas agora eu realmente tenho que ir – disse já se levantando e se vestindo.

Stefan se levantou e vestiu uma calça ficando sem camisa.

Bella saiu do quanto com Stefan a abraçando por trás.

Chegando à picape, ele a beijou de modo intenso e cheio de amor e desejo. Eles se separaram já ofegantes.

- Até amanhã – disse Stefan.

- Até amanhã – respondeu Bella entrando na picape.

- Pai cheguei – disse ao entrar em casa.

- Oi filha. Pensei que você iria chegar mais tarde.

-Eu estou muito cansada – disse Bella – se ficasse mais um pouco teria caído no sono.

- Então vai descansar Bella – disse Charlie – Já coloquei a suas coisas no quarto.

- Obrigado pai. Boa Noite.

- Durma bem Bells.

Bella subiu as escadas e foi para o seu quarto. Tomou um banho e foi se deitar, realmente estava muito cansada, mas mesmo assim não conseguia dormir.

Agora que estava sozinha, as lembranças voltaram com tudo.

Todos os beijos dados, todas as caricias trocadas, todas as palavras ditas, inclusive as que desmentiam todo o resto.

_Porque eu tenho que pensar NELE?_pensou Bella com raiva. Raiva por não conseguir esquecer aquele que com algumas palavras acabou com toda a alegria e esperança que ela possuía. Raiva por saber que apesar de tudo ela ainda o amava.

As lembranças vinham com uma velocidade impressionante. Ela tentava se controlar, parar de pensar _NELE_,mas era impossível. A sua chegada a Forks trouxe a tona tudo o que ela lutou para esquecer.

Então Bella fez algo que não fazia á meses.

Chorou.

Deixou toda a dor que sentia tomar conta de seu corpo, derramando as lagrimas que a muito não deixava cair.

Com as lagrimas veio também a determinação. Essa seria a ultima vez que choraria por_ELE._A partir de agora seria como se Edward Cullen não existisse, por mais que isso doesse, ela nunca mais demonstraria o quanto ele significou e ainda significa para ela.

Agora ela faria de tudo para que _ELE_se arrependa da decisão que tomou.

Com esse novo pensamento Bella, em fim, adormeceu.

Já era tarde da noite e os Cullen estavam em casa, cada um fazendo suas coisas para passar o tempo.

Carlisle estava em seu escritório lendo algum livro.

Esme estava em seu quarto fazendo um projeto de reforma da casa.

Rosalie estava na garagem mexendo no motor de sua BMW.

Jasper e Emmett jogavam um complicado jogo de xadrez com dez tabuleiros que eles inventaram.

Alice estava no computador fazendo mais um de seus projetos de moda.

Edward estava em seu quarto deitado no sofá encarando o teto melancolicamente.

Ainda estava um pouco receoso com o que iria fazer a respeito de Bella. Ele iria atrás dela, já estava decidido. Mas o que diria a ela? De que modo agiria? Será que ela o perdoaria e o aceitaria de volta? Essas perguntas rondavam pela cabeça dele durante todo o dia.

Era estranho o modo como se sentira mais cedo naquele dia, era como se alguma coisa boa fosse acontecer. Como se o buraco em seu peito diminuísse um pouco, por que ele ainda estivesse lá, doendo, sangrando (apesar de isso ser impossível para ele). Mas era como se aliviasse um pouco. De repente sentiu-se exasperado, ansioso para que segunda-feira chegasse logo.

Algo estranho estava acontecendo. Á tempos não se sentia assim.

- Edward está diferente – disse Jasper na sala – parece ansioso, com esperança. É como se soubesse que algo bom vai acontecer.

- Você viu algo Alice? – perguntou Esme que havia decido para a sala.

- Não – respondeu Alice tristemente – Já faz algum tempo que não consigo ver nada relacionado à Bella. É como se ela não existisse mais.

- Se tivesse acontecido algo nós saberíamos – disse Emmett um pouco nervoso. Ele amava Bella como uma irmã, e a idéia de que algo poderia ter acontecido a ela o assustava.

- Concordo com o Emm – disse Jasper – Alem Charlie teria ficado arrasado se algo tivesse acontecido com ela.

- Mas porque será que eu não consigo vê-la? – perguntou Alice ainda preocupada.

- Não sei – disse Esme.

De repente uma onde de tranquilidade invadiu a sala. Jasper estava acalmando a todos.

O domingo chegou e com a mesma pressa se foi. A segunda-feira amanheceu fria e chuvosa, uma fina cama de neblina cobria a cidade.

Bella se arrumava rapidamente para o seu primeiro dia de aula (de novo) na Forks High School. Em alguns instantes, Stefan chegaria para leva a escola. Terminou de se vestir e foi para sala esperá-lo.

Ao olhar para a casa totalmente diferente do que se lembrava, ela se deixou mergulhar mais uma vez em seus pensamentos.

Ela iria esquecer Edward Cullen a qualquer custo.

Já se decidira. Não importa o que aconteça ou o que veja naquela escola nada a faria mudar de idéia. Os Cullen eram passado em sua vida.

Uma buzina do lado de fora a tirou de seus pensamentos. Stefan havia chegado.

Lentamente foi ao seu encontro.

- Buongiorno! – disse Stefan.

- Bom dia! – respondeu Bella – Pronto para a tortura?

- Vai ser tão ruim assim?

- Se no meu primeiro dia de aula eu chamei atenção, você com esse seu sotaque italiano vai ser como se tivesse uma placa de neon pendurada no pescoço dizendo "Quero ser o centro das atenções" – disse rindo.

- Que ótimo – disse ele fazendo careta – mal posso esperar!

O caminho até a escola foi calmo, entre algumas brincadeiras e risadas chegaram na FHS.

Stefan estacionou o carro em frente à secretaria onde foram pegar seus horários. Saíram de lá e voltaram para o carro, entraram no estacionamento e já começaram a chamar atenção, afinal os alunos não estavam acostumados e verem Porshes em Forks.

Stefan estacionou o carro em uma vaga mais distante e saiu co carro dando a volta para abrir para Bella.

Imediatamente os cochichos começaram.

"A Swan voltou. E muito bem acompanhada!"

"Onde ela consegue esses gatos?"

"Que garoto lindo! Será que eles estão namorando?"

"Como um cara daquele tá saindo com ela? Eu sou muito mais gostosa!"

"Humm... a Bella tá de volta, e muito mais bonita do que antes. Ela vai ser minha. Custe o que custar!"

"Ela tá muito gata!"

- Agora eu entendo o que você quis dizer – disse Stefan passando o braço pelos ombros de Bella – Isso realmente vai ser muito irritante.

- Você não viu nada!

Dizendo isso foram andando em direção ao prédio da escola.

Um par de olhos dourados os seguiu, não, a seguiu.

Edward não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bella.

- Sinto muito Edward – disse Alice também olhando o casal recém-chegado entrando na escola – Eu deveria ter visto isso. Deveria saber que ela não estaria sozinha.

Mas Edward não se importou. Afinal Bella estava de volta. Era só uma questão de tempo até tê-la em seus braços novamente.

A dor de vê-la nos braços de outro foi intensa, mas apenas o fato de poder vê-la novamente já era o suficiente.

Ele já havia decidido. Iria reconquistá-la de qualquer forma. Nem que para isso tivesse que passar o resto da eternidade implorando o seu perdão.

Bella seria sua novamente.

Não perderia mais tempo. Iria à luta, e a sua primeira batalha estava marcada pra hoje.

Oi pessoal , está ai mais um capitulo espero que tenham gostado!

Queria agradecer aos comentários. Vocês não sabem com isso me motiva a continuar escrevendo!

Se tiver bastante comentários eu posto o próximo cap amanhã!

Então comentem!

_**ROBeijos**_

**Clarinha Schueller Corujinhas Bela**


	3. Capitulo 3  Bem vindo ao meu inferno

**Nota do autor:**

Boa leitura!

**Capitulo 3 – Bem vindo ao meu inferno particular**

Stefan e Bella foram á secretaria onde pegaram seus horários. Eram praticamente os mesmos, apenas nos dois últimos tempos não teriam aula juntos. O sinal tocou anunciando o começo das aulas, eles seguiram rapidamente em direção ao prédio 3, onde teriam a primeira aula do dia.

Por onde passavam os alunos os seguiam com os olhos e os cochichos começaram. Apesar disso andavam calmamente sem dar a menor importância para os olhares invejosos e cobiçosos que algumas pessoas os lançavam.

Chegaram ao prédio 3 e foram imediatamente para a sala 3001 onde teriam aula de matemática. O professor já estava iniciando a aula quando eles, calmamente, entraram. Ele os olhos rapidamente e os mandou sentar no fundo da sala sem fazerem as apresentações, quer dizer, sem Stefan precisar se apresentar.

Mesmo estando no fundo da sala os alunos davam um jeito de olhá-los.

- Será que eles não podem se concentrar na aula e pararem de encarar – sussurrou Stefan – Detesto ser o centro das atenções.

Bella sorriu e sussurrou.

- Bem vindo ao meu inferno particular.

A aula finalmente havia acabado e eles se levantaram rapidamente e foram para a segunda aula do dia. Chegaram na sala e o professor mandou que fizessem as apresentações em frente à turma.

- Bom, eu sou Isabella Swan e eu morava Jacksonville na Flórida – disse simplesmente, como se todos já não soubessem disso.

Imediatamente as atenções foram voltadas á Stefan.

- Eu sou Stefan Salvatore, sou italiano e também morava Jacksonville – disse rapidamente com seu leve sotaque italiano.

- Me desculpe Salvatore, mas de que parte da Itália você é? – preguntou o professor um pouco interessado.

- Florença, professor.

Depois disso o professor mandou que se sentassem e começou a aula. As atenções continuaram voltadas para os dois apesar de a aula já ter começado.

O sinal tocou e os dois pegaram suas coisas, já estavam quase foram da sala quando alguém falou:

- Hey, Bella!

Ela rapidamente se virou e deu de cara com Jessica Stanley que os observava atentamente.

- Jess – disse Bella – Oi.

- Nossa, quanto tempo.

- Pois é, faz tempo mesmo – disse Bella simplesmente – Ah, esse aqui é o meu namorado, Stefan.

- Oi – Jessica disse animadamente – Eu sou Jessica, amiga da Bella.

- Oi – Stefan respondeu educadamente.

- Ai, Bella tenho tantas coisas para te contar – Jessica começou a tagarelar.

Juntos eles seguiram para a próxima a aula. E assim foi durante o resto da manhã, as aulas passavam e Bella reencontrava os amigos.

O sinal do almoço finalmente havia batido e eles caminharam para o refeitório. Avistaram Jessica acenando para eles do outro lado da cantina. Pegaram seus almoços e foram se sentar com os antigos amigos de Bella.

- Olha só quem está de volta – disse Mike alegremente – Miss Arizona.

- Hey Mike – disse Bella.

- Sentimos a sua falta Bells – disse Ângela sinceramente.

- Também senti saudades – disse simplesmente – Ah gente, esse aqui é o Stefan.

- Oi – disseram um uníssono.

- Nossa, que coral, hein – brincou Stefan – Oi pessoal.

- Stefan, você é italiano, né? – perguntou Erik.

- Sou sim. De Florença para ser mais exato.

- O que você veio fazer nos Estados Unidos? – perguntou Mike arrogantemente.

- Mudança de ares, nada de mais – respondeu educadamente – Eu resolvi sair um pouco da Itália.

O almoço seguiu naturalmente a não ser uns e outros comentários ácidos de Mike em relação a Stefan.

Bella tentava a todo custo não olhar para a mesa onde sabia que Edward estava. Sentia seu olhar cravado nela, e resistia cada vez mais para não olhá-lo.

O sinal tocou e todos se levantaram para irem rumo a próxima aula. Stefan seguiu com Bella até sua sala e lhe deu um delicado beijo de despedida.

- Você sabe onde fica a sua sala? – perguntou Bella afagando carinhosamente seus cabelos.

- Eu me viro, não se preocupe – disse Stefan beijando levemente sua têmpora.

- Nos vemos depois da aula então.

- Ok – respondeu – Boa aula, _mi bambina_.

- Para você também lindo.

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez e ele saiu pelo corredor para a sua próxima aula.

Essa era a aula que Bella mais temia, _biologia_. Não por não gostar da matéria, até porque essa era uma de suas favoritas, mas sim porque teria que enfrentar seu pesadelo particular. _EDWARD CULLEN_.

**POV Edward On**

As coisas mudaram de rumo drasticamente desde que eu a vi no estacionamento, até a alguns minutos antes eu estava pensando em maneiras de encontrá-la novemente, pensando em quando partiria para a Flórida, e de repente eu a vejo em Forks. A minha Bella esta de volta.

Estou feliz como não ficava á seis meses. Desde que me separei de Bella para ser mais exato.

Apesar da felicidade que me domina, dói vê-la nos braços de outro. Mas nada posso fazer, pois é minha culpa não tê-la em meus braços nesse momento. Cometi o maior erro de minha existência ao deixá-la e eu vou concertá-lo, ou pelo menos tentar.

Sei que não vai ser fácil reconquistá-la, mas eu não vou desistir.

O sinal tocou me tirando de meus pensamentos. O estacionamento já estava quase vazio e eu me aprecei a chegar na sala de aula.

Por onde eu passava escutava os cochichos e os pensamentos dos humanos, todos voltados á Bella e o garoto.

Cheguei rapidamente na sala e me sentei no fundo, o professor ainda não havia chegado então comecei a vagar pelas mentes até encontrá-la.

Ela caminhava rapidamente abraçada ao garoto. Isso me irritou. Por onde passavam todos os pensamentos os seguiam.

Eles chegaram na sala e o professor os mandou sentar no fundo.

Até os observando pelos olhos de outra pessoa eu percebi que nenhum dos dois estava confortável com tantos olhares em cima deles.

Vi quando o garoto sussurrou algo no ouvido de Bella que a fez sorrir e responder algo em um tom baixo de mais para que os outros escutassem.

Sentia tanta falta daquele sorriso, mesmo sabendo que não fora dirigido a mim senti-me aquecido por dentro e a pouca vida que eu ainda tinha retornar ao meu corpo.

Passei o resto da manhã apenas a observando. Descobri algumas pequenas coisas como o nome do garoto. Stefan Salvatore. Vi quando Jessica a abordou no final da segunda aula. Elas conversaram animadamente e Bella apresentou o Salvatore como seu namorado.

Ao ouvir aquilo senti minha visão ser tingida de vermelho, tamanho era o meu ódio naquele momento. O desejo de arrancar a cabeça daquele cara era quase irresistível, quase.

Bella seguira em frente afinal. Mas eu não posso culpá-la, afinal eu quis que ela fizesse isso. Eu queria que ela tivesse uma vida plena e feliz, e parece que, pela primeira vez, ela realmente me escutou.

Mas mesmo assim eu não vou desistir. Mesmo que ela diga que não me quer mais em sua vida, eu não vou deixá-la ir tão facilmente.

As aulas foram passando eu a seguia em todo lugar pelos pensamentos dos alunos e dos professores. Era bom ver que em algumas coisas ela não mudou, como o fato de corar com praticamente tudo.

Finalmente o sinal do almoço tocou e eu poderia vê-la com meus próprios olhos.

Eu estava sentado em minha mesa com Alice ao meu lado. Ela parecia estar tão ansiosa quanto eu.

Eu sabia o quanto ela sofria com a distância da melhor amiga, e aquilo era culpa minha.

Eu esperei pacientemente até que a porta da cantina se abriu e ela entrou.

Ela estava mais linda que nunca e andava elegantemente pelo refeitório em direção a mesa de seus amigos com o italiano a seguindo.

- Olha só quem está de volta – disse o idiota do Newton quando eles se sentaram a mesa – Miss Arizona.

- Hey Mike – disse Bella com aquela voz que parecia sinos tocando.

- Sentimos a sua falta Bells – disse Ângela sinceramente.

- Também senti saudades – ela disse simplesmente – Ah gente, esse aqui é o Stefan.

- Oi – disseram um uníssono.

- Nossa, que coral, hein – o italiano respondeu em tom de brincadeira – Oi pessoal.

- Stefan, você é italiano, né? – perguntou Erik curioso.

- Sou sim. De Florença para ser mais exato.

"_Porque não ficou por lá. Ele tinha que aparecer agora que o Cullen tá fora da jogada?" _pensou o idiota do Newton.

"_Como a Bella consegue esses caras? Primeiro o Edward agora esse Stefan. Nossa como ele é gostoso, e esse sotaque italiano. aiai"_ pensou Jessica.

"_O que ele viu nessa garota? Ela é ridícula, sou muito mais eu! Ele é gostoso de mais pra ela. Tipo, o Edward pode ser mais bonito mas esse Stefan tem mais charme, e é italiano ainda por cima. Nossa me derreti toda com esse sotaque." _pensou Lauren, como sempre invejosa.

- O que você veio fazer nos Estados Unidos? – o Newton perguntou arrogantemente.

- Mudança de ares, nada de mais – ele respondeu educadamente – Eu resolvi sair um pouco da Itália.

"_Seria melhor se você tivesse ficado por lá" _pela primeira vez eu concordo com o Newton. Seria muito melhor se esse italiano de merda tivesse ficado lá pelo país dele e não mexesse com a mulher dos outros.

Durante todo o almoço eu olhei para Bella, encarei para dizer a verdade. Eu sentia a resistência dela em me olhar. Era como se ela usasse toda a sua força para não olhar para mim, como se temesse isso.

O sinal tocou e eu me levantei andando rapidamente para a aula de biologia.

Eu a observei novamente pelas mentes de outros alunos.

O Salvatore a acompanhou até a porta da sala e a beijou.

O ódio tomou conta de meu corpo. Tive que usar todas as minhas forças para não ir até lá e matá-lo por encostar na _MINHA_ Bella.

- Você sabe onde fica a sua sala? – Bella perguntou afagando seus cabelos.

- Eu me viro, não se preocupe – falou o italiano beijando levemente sua tempora.

- Nos vemos depois da aula então.

- Ok – respondeu – Boa aula, _mi bambina_.

- Para você também lindo.

Eles se beijaram mais uma vez e ele saiu pelo corredor para a sua proxima aula.

Minha vontade era de matá-lo, mas eu consegui me controlar.

Os outros alunos e o professor já haviam entrado, faltava apenas Bella. Agora não tem como ela fugir. Agora a gente vai ter que conversar.

**POV Edward Off**

**POV Bella On**

Stefan e eu fomos á secretaria onde pegamos nossos horarios. Eram praticamente os mesmos, apenas nos dois ultimos tempos não teriamos aulas juntos. O sinal tocou anunciando o começo das aulas, nós seguimos rapidamente em direção ao predio 3, onde teriamos a primeira aula do dia.

Por onde passávamos os alunos nos seguiam com os olhos e os cochichos começaram. Apesar disso andávamos calmamente sem dar a menor importância para os olhares invejosos e cobiçosos que algumas pessoas nos lançavam.

Chegamos ao predio 3 e fomos imediatamente para a sala 3001 onde teriamos aula de matemática. O professor já estava iniciando a aula quando entramos. Ele nos olhos rapidamente e nos mandou sentar no fundo da sala sem precisarmos nos apresentar.

Mesmo estando no fundo da sala os alunos davam um jeito de nos olhar.

- Será que eles não podem se concentrar na aula e pararem de encarar – sussurrou Stefan – Detesto ser o centro das atenções.

Eu sorri e sussurrei.

- Bem vindo ao meu inferno particular.

A aula finalmente havia acabado e nos levantamos rapidamente e seguimos para a segunda aula. Chegamos na sala e o professor mandou que nos apresentássemos em frente à turma.

- Bom, eu sou Isabella Swan e eu morava Jacksonville na Flórida – disse simplesmente, como se todos já não soubessem disso.

Imediatamente as atenções foram voltadas á Stefan.

- Eu sou Stefan Salvatore, sou italiano e também morava Jacksonville – disse rapidamente com o leve sotaque italiano que eu tanto amo.

- Me desculpe Salvatore, mas de que parte da Itália você é? – preguntou o professor um pouco interessado.

- Florença, professor.

Depois disso o professor mandou que nos sentássemos e começou a aula. As atenções continuaram voltadas para nós apesar de a aula já ter começado.

O sinal tocou e pegamos nossas coisas, já estávamos quase foram da sala quando alguém falou:

- Hey, Bella!

Rapidamente me virei e dei de cara com Jessica que nos observava atentamente.

- Jess – eu disse – Oi.

- Nossa, quanto tempo.

- Pois é, faz tempo mesmo – respondi e me virei para o Stefan – Ah, esse aqui é o meu namorado, Stefan.

- Oi – Jessica disse um tanto animada de mais – Eu sou Jessica, amiga da Bella.

- Oi – Stefan respondeu educadamente.

- Ai, Bella tenho tantas coisas para te contar – Jessica começou a tagarelar.

Juntos, seguimos para a próxima a aula. E assim foi durante o resto da manhã, as aulas passavam e eu reencontrava meus velhos amigos.

O sinal do almoço finalmente havia batido e nós caminhamos para o refeitório. Vi Jessica acenando para agente do outro lado da cantina. Pegamos nossos almoços e fomos nos sentar com eles.

- Olha só quem está de volta – disse Mike alegremente – Miss Arizona.

- Hey Mike – eu disse.

- Sentimos a sua falta Bells – disse Ângela sinceramente.

- Também senti saudades – disse simplesmente – Ah gente, esse aqui é o Stefan.

- Oi – disseram um uníssono.

- Nossa, que coral, hein – brincou Stefan – Oi pessoal.

- Stefan, você é italiano, né? – perguntou Erik.

- Sou sim. De Florença para ser mais exato.

- O que você veio fazer nos Estados Unidos? – perguntou Mike arrogantemente.

- Mudança de ares, nada de mais – respondeu educadamente – Eu resolvi sair um pouco da Itália.

O almoço seguiu naturalmente a não ser uns e outros comentários ácidos de Mike em relação a Stefan.

Eu tentei a todo custo não olhar para a mesa onde sabia que Edward estava. Sentia seu olhar cravado em mim, mas não podia me arriscar a olhá-lo, pelo menos não ainda.

O sinal tocou e todos se levantaram para irem rumo a próxima aula. Stefan andou comigo até a minha sala e me deu um delicado beijo de despedida.

- Você sabe onde fica a sua sala? – perguntou afagando carinhosamente seus cabelos.

- Eu me viro, não se preocupe – disse Stefan beijando me beijando levemente na têmpora.

- Nos vemos depois da aula então.

- Ok – respondeu – Boa aula, _mi bambina_.

- Para você também lindo.

Beijamo-nos mais uma vez e ele saiu pelo corredor para a sua proxima aula.

Essa era a aula que eu mais temia, _biologia_. Meu medo não era pela matéria, até porque essa era a matéria que eu me dava melhor. Meu medo era pelo que eu sabia que teria que enfrentar. _EDWARD CULLEN_, meu pesadelo particular.

**POV Bella Off**

Bella entrou silenciosamente na sala.

-Pode se sentar no mesmo lugar de antes Swan – disse o professor enquanto terminava de arrumar suas coisas em cima da mesa.

Tão lentamente quando possível, ela andou em direção ao seu lugar. Mantinha os olhos baixos evitando olhar para o seu "parceiro".

Edward a observava andar em sua direção, evitando olha-lo.

Depois de um tempo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade Bella sentou-se ao seu lado.

Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou raivosamente.

- Bella – disse Edward.

- Cullen – respondeu secamente.

**Continua...**

Notas finais:

Nossa, eu fiquei tão feliz com os comentários!

Espero que tenham gostado do cap!

E lembrem-se...

_COMENTÁRIOS = CAPÍTULOS!_

Então comentem!

_**ROBeijos**_


	4. Capitulo 4  A conversa

**No capitulo anterior:**

_Edward a observava andar em sua direção evitando olhá-lo._

_Depois de um tempo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade Bella sentou-se ao seu lado._

_Ela levantou a cabeça e o encarou raivosamente._

_- Bella – disse Edward_

_- Cullen – respondeu secamente._

**4º capitulo – A conversa**

A tensão entre os dois era palpável, era como se tivesse uma corrente elétrica passando por entre os dois corpos. Ambos ficaram se encarando intensamente por alguns minutos. Edward estava temeroso vendo toda aquela raiva contida nos olhos de Bella. Seria mais difícil do que ele imaginara.

A aula já havia começado, mas ele não tirava os olhos da garota ao seu lado. Ela por sua vez olhava para frente como se ele não estivesse ali.

- Bella eu... – Edward começou, mas foi interrompido por uma Bella irritada.

- Cullen, se você já estudou essa matéria centenas de vezes o problema é seu. Então cala a boca e me deixa prestar atenção na aula – disse asperamente. Não que ela precisasse, pois também já sabia toda aquela matéria de cor, mas porque ela sinceramente não queria falar com ele. Não naquele momento.

Edward se manteve calado o resto da aula, ainda sem tirar seus olhos dela.

O sinal tocou anunciando o termino da aula e Edward se levantou rapidamente e saiu da sala esperando por Bella no corredor. No instante em que ela saiu, ele a puxou pelo braço e a levou para um canto.

- Precisamos conversar – disse olhando intensamente em seus olhos esperando ver o antigo deslumbramento nos olhos chocolates da garota a sua frente, mas não viu nada alem de raiva.

- Não tenho nada para falar com você – disse Bella enquanto soltava a seu braço e se virava para ir embora.

- Mas eu tenho muita coisa para te dizer – disse Edward segurando seu braço novamente – E você vai me escutar.

Eles andaram rapidamente em direção ao estacionamento. Os corredores estavam vazios e a escola estava em silencio. Edward levou Bella até o volvo que estava do outro lado do estacionamento.

- Entra – disse abrindo a porta do passageiro para que Bella entrasse. Assim que fechou a porta seguiu para o lado do motorista em sua velocidade vampiresca.

Eles ficaram um tempo em silencio, enquanto Bella olhava para a janela Edward a observava.

- Nós precisamos conversar – Edward disse novamente.

- Como eu já disse, não tenho nada para dizer a você – respondeu asperamente – Então termine logo com isso.

**POV Edward**

Eu continuava a olhá-la, queria poder tê-la em seus braços nesse momento, mas eu fui idiota de mais e afastei de mim a única pessoa que eu realmente amei na minha vida. Se é que eu posso chamar isso que eu tenho de vida.

Eu tenho que pedir desculpas, que implorar o seu perdão. Mas... Como começar? Tenho tanta coisa a dizer, mas não sei como por em palavras.

- Bella eu... – respirei fundo tentando encontrar as palavras certas – Me perdoe, eu sei que errei e errei feio. O que eu fiz não tem perdão, mas mesmo assim eu te suplico, me desculpe – eu despejei tudo de uma vez. Se eu tivesse que pensar acabaria desistindo e perderia essa chance que pode ser a única que vou ter – Eu te amo! Sempre te amei. Eu só disse aquilo porque queria que você tivesse uma vida plena e feliz, e eu sabia que isso não seria possível ao meu lado. Mas eu não suporto mais ficar longe de você, esses seis meses foram os piores e os mais longos de toda a minha existência. Eu já tinha decidido ir para Jacksonville atrás de você. Era apenas questão de tempo até eu aparecer em sua casa implorando para que me aceitasse de volta – disse olhando em seis olhos. Essa era mais pura verdade, ficar longe de Bella foi a coisa mais difícil e dolorosa que já tive que fazer em toda a minha existência. Se eu tivesse que passar o resto da eternidade implorando para ter o seu perdão eu o faria de bom grado – Diz que me perdoa, que me aceita de volta, por favor. Você é a única razão pela qual eu ainda estou vivo, se é que realmente estou. É apenas por você que me obrigo a continuar nessa vida. Me perdoa.

O olhar de Bella era indecifrável. Ela me olhava como se me avaliasse. Como se tentasse ler o que se passa em minha mente.

- Sabe Cullen, se você tivesse me dito isso á alguns meses atrás eu teria dito sim sem nem pensar duas vezes. Mas o tempo passou e muita coisa mudou. Eu mudei. Aquela garota tímida desastrada e idiota não existe mais – ela disse com raiva no olhar e na voz – Eu não sou mais aquela garota sonsa de seis meses atrás.

- Muita coisa pode ter mudado Bella, mas o meu amor por você não mudou – disse desesperado.

- Amor? Edward se tem uma coisa na qual eu não acredito é no seu amor – ela disse sarcasticamente. Aquelas palavras foram como adagas fincadas em meu coração morto. A dor era de mais – Como uma pessoa que se diz amar tanto outra tem coragem de dizer na maior cara lavada que tudo o que eles viveram juntos não passou de uma brincadeira, uma diversão. Quando você disse tudo àquilo na clareira não foi apenas o meu coração que se partiu, foi a minha confiança em você e no nosso amor que se perdeu. Eu não confio mais em você Edward. Não dá pra confiar em você.

Escutar essas palavras saindo da boca da pessoa mais importante da minha vida foi doloroso de mais. E saber que ela esta certa em dizer tudo aquilo só fez piorar. Eu queria poder chorar. Queria poder colocar para fora de alguma maneira essa dor que eu estou sentindo.

- Me dá uma chance para te mostrar o quanto eu estou arrependido, me deixa te mostrar o quanto eu te amo Bella. Eu sei que errei, mas me deixe tentar concertar. Eu fui um covarde terminando as coisas com você daquele jeito. O que houve no seu aniversario com o Jasper só me fez enxergar o quanto o meu mundo é perigoso para você. Eu não podia suportar a idéia de que alguma coisa acontecesse com você por culpa do que eu sou.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema Edward? – ela perguntou olhando diretamente em meus olhos e vi as lagrimas que caiam molhando o seu rosto – Você se diz tão maduro e adulto, se diz melhor do que as "crianças" com quem você convive todos os dias na escola, mas não é verdade. Edward você não passa de uma adolescente infantil e medroso que tem medo de encarar a realidade e prefere fugir para não ter que enfrentar os seus medos – ela disse asperamente. Aquelas palavras jogadas na minha cara foram como um soco no estomago, me atingiram de um modo inesperado – Eu nunca me importei com o que você é, sempre soube dos riscos que estava correndo e se eu realmente quisesse ter uma vida "normal" eu teria pulado fora daquela relação logo quando eu soube que você era um vampiro. Mas eu não fiz isso. Pelo contrario eu te aceitei como você é, sem reservas – agora ela me olhava com raiva e as lagrimas já não caiam mais – Se não fosse por essa sua imaturidade nós ainda estaríamos juntos, mas agora não tem mais volta Edward. O que existiu entre nós dois ficou no passado. Não vai acontecer de novo.

- Então você não me ama mais? – perguntei tentando controlar a minha voz. Eu queria deixar a dor me consumir. Mas eu tinha que escutar da boca dela essas palavras, por que mais que elas me doessem.

- Eu estaria mentido se dissesse que não te amo – ela respondeu me olhando com serenidade. Essas palavras encheram o meu coração de esperança – Mas isso não quer dizer nada. Você me machucou muito Edward, mais do que eu posso se quer expressar. Eu não consigo confiar em você de novo, e nem sei se algum dia essa confiança vai voltar.

- Volta para mim Bella, me deixe te mostrar o quanto eu te amo. Me deixe reconquistar a sua confiança.

- O que você está me pedindo é impossível Edward. Por mais que eu ainda sinta algo por você eu tenho o Stefan agora e eu nunca faria algo que pudesse machucá-lo. Foi ele quem estava ao meu lado quando eu mais precisei. Eu o amo e não a nada que você possa fazer sobre isso.

- Mas você me ama também – eu disse esperançoso. Ouvi-la dizer que ama outro cara foi difícil, por mais que eu já esperasse por algo assim.

- Isso não quer dizer nada Edward. Eu não vou abandonar um homem que me ama, que faz de tudo para me ver feliz por você que só me fez sofrer. Você realmente achou que seria fácil assim? Era só pedir desculpas e tudo voltava ao normal, que eu faria qualquer coisa por você e você como sempre teria a tudo e todos aos seus pés? Já passou da hora de você crescer Cullen, acorda para a vida e encara a realidade.

Ela abriu a porta mais rapidamente do que eu achava ser passível para uma humana e saiu do carro andando em direção ao porshe do italiano. Enquanto a observava andar displicentemente para longe o sinal tocou anunciando o final das aulas.

Rapidamente o estacionamento se encheu de alunos ansiosos pra deixar a escola.

O barulho da porta se fechando me pegou de surpresa, me assustando.

Alice me olhou com pena. Com certeza ela já havia visto tudo. "Eu sinto muito Edward!"

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – disse enquanto ligava o volvo e rumava para fora do estacionamento

**POV Edward Off**

**POV Bella**

A conversa com Edward ainda me perturbava, mas eu não podia deixar que Stefan me visse assim. Não é justo com ele, eu ficar sofrendo por um idiota que não me merece.

Respirei fundo e esperei ele chegar pra irmos embora.

Depois de poucos minutos ele saiu da escola e veio na minha direção.

- _Amore mio_ o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado – O que houve para você ficar com essa carinha, hum?

- Nada que valha a pena ser mencionado meu amor – respondi dando um meio sorriso – Vamos?

- Claro.

Entramos no carro e Stefan dirigiu rapidamente para fora da escola. O caminha para a casa dele foi rápido e silencioso. Nada mais que o normal.

Chegando lá nos largamos no sofá olhando um para o outro.

- Você conversou com ele não foi? – perguntou acariciando levemente o meu rosto – Por isso você está desse jeito.

- É, conversei com ele sim – disse dando um suspiro – Já deixei tudo bem claro entre nós. Não importa o que ele diga eu não vou cair na dele novamente.

- Faça o que seu coração mandar – Stefan disse calmamente – Se o for ele o real dono do seu coração eu vou entender se quiser fica com ele.

- Está desistido de mim assim tão fácil – perguntei me fingindo de ofendida fazendo-o rir.

- Eu disse que entenderia não que deixaria ir sem lutar.

- Eu te amo!

- Assim como eu te amo – disse simplesmente – Mas você o ama também.

Isso não foi uma pergunta. Ele sabia o que eu sentia por Edward e de toda a nossa historia conturbada.

- Amo, mas isso não ira me fazer voltar para ele. O que ele fez me machucou muito e eu não consigo confiar nele mais – suspirei – além do mais, eu tenho você, para que eu vou querer voltar para ele? Você é tudo o que eu sempre quis em um homem. – eu disse rindo.

- Como assim?

- Você é lindo, simpático, inteligente, divertido, engraçado, gostoso e sexy. Sem contar esse seu sotaque italiano que acaba comigo.

- Humm... então você gosta do meu sotaque _bambina_? – ele me agarrou e me beijou. Era um beijo urgente e apaixonado, do jeito que ele sabia que me fazia delirar. Pouco tempo depois nós já estávamos em seu quarto e nos entregamos a mais um momento de paixão e luxuria.

_**Continua...**_

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Hey Guys!_

_E ai o que acharam da conversa do Ed e da Bella!_

_Muitas verdades foram ditas! rsrs'_

_Bom esse cap foi bem dificil de escrever, mas eu até que gostei do resultado!_

_Comentem hein!_

_Até o proximo cap!_

_ROBeijos_


	5. Capitulo 5  Olha só o que a chuva trouxe

N/A: Olá meus amores desculpem pela demora, mas eu estava super ocupada e não deu tempo de postar.

Mas aqui está o capitulo 5.

Temos bastantes surpresas daqui para frente! rsrs'

Espero que gostem!

Boa leitura!

**Capitulo 5 – Olha só o que a chuva trouxe**

.com/watch?v=LrJM4R40lWY&feature=fvsr _**(escutem a musica!)**_

A noite havia chegado e com ela a tempestade. A chuva tornava impossível transitar pelas estradas.

Bella olhava pela janela e tentava enxergar através da forte chuva, mas era um vão.

- Parece que não vou conseguir ir para casa hoje – disse observando as grossas gotas de chuva que batiam contra a janela.

- Hmm... Isso é bom – disse Stefan abraçando-a por trás – Talvez seja melhor você ligar para o seu pai. Ele deve estar preocupado.

- Você tem razão – disse recostando a cabeça em seu peito e pegando seu celular. Esperou por alguns minutos e finalmente a ligação foi atendida.

- _Alô_ – Charlie disse.

- _Pai, sou eu Bella._

- _Filha está tudo bem? Onde você está?_ – ele perguntou aflito.

- _Pai, eu estou bem. Estou na casa do _Stefan – disse Bella tentando acalmá-lo – _Acho que não vou conseguir ir para casa hoje._

- _É melhor você ficar por aí mesmo_ – Charlie disse preocupado – _É melhor você não se arriscar nessa estrada escorregadia._

- _Tudo bem pai. Boa noite!_

- _Boa noite, Bells_ – respondeu e desligaram em seguida.

Bella continuou olhando pela janela por alguns instantes até que Stefan pegou-a no colo e caminhou para a sala sentando-se no sofá.

- No que você tanto pensa? – perguntou afagando levemente seus cabelos.

- Nada – disse simplesmente – Apenas na vida.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, apenas escutando o barulho da chuva.

- Está com fome? – perguntou Stefan.

- Em que sentido, humano ou vampiresco? – perguntou com humor.

- Nos dois sentidos.

- No sentido humano sim, já no vampiresco acho que posso aguentar mais alguns dias.

- Então vamos preparar algo para você comer – disse Stefan sorrindo.

Eles seguiram para a cozinha e Stefan para o armário e perguntou.

- O que você vai querer?

- Me surpreenda – disse dando um meio sorriso.

- Ok! Então, porque você não bebe alguma coisa enquanto eu faço o jantar, vai aplacar a sua sede.

Bella assentiu e saiu da cozinha e seguiu em direção ao escritório. O escritório era um lugar aconchegante e bem decorado. Ela andou até um mini bar e se serviu de uma dose de whisky. Depois de ingerir um pouco de álcool a ardência em sua garganta foi sessando.

O tempo passava e lá fora a chuva aumentava. Bella estava deitada no sofá de couro preto do escritório observando calmamente a chuva. De repente um clarão irrompe pela janela e o barulho estrondoso do trovão ecoou pela casa e tudo ficou escuro.

Bella levantou-se lentamente e caminhou até a lareira e a acendeu. Pouco tempo depois Stefan apareceu na porta.

- O jantar está pronto – disse estendendo a mão para que a namorada a segurasse.

Eles seguiram pela casa escura em direção a sala. O lugar estava iluminado por velas e na mesa havia um belíssimo jantar.

- Massa a _puttanesca_ com molho a bolonhesa – disse Stefan enquanto se sentava ao lado de Bella segurando uma garrafa de vinho.

- Esta incrível Stefan – disse Bella admirada.

- Como já faz algum tempo desde a última vez que saímos para jantar, achei que o momento era ideal para um pequeno jantar romântico – disse afagando carinhosamente o rosto de Bella.

- Você perfeito sabia – ela disse sorrindo e passando os dedos lentamente pelos cabelos dele numa pequena caricia.

O jantar seguiu regado a pequenas caricias e juras de amor.

(...)

Stefan estava deitado no sofá com Bella recostada em seu peito. As velas iluminavam fracamente a sala, dando um ar aconchegante e romântico.

- Por quanto tempo isso vai durar? – perguntou Bella de repente.

- Isso o que?

- Essas coisas humanas. Comer, dormir e tudo o mais.

- Mais alguns meses talvez – respondeu estreitando os braços ao seu redor – Está ansiosa assim para mudar quem você é?

- Na verdade eu não tinha pensado muito nisso – disse pensativa – Eu quero que essa fase passe logo por dois motivos. Primeiro, o cheiro do meu sangue ainda é o mesmo, ou seja, ainda é apelativo para os outros vampiros e segundo, eu tenho medo de ficar bebendo sangue humano de mais e depois não conseguir me adaptar a dieta vegetariana.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Viva um dia de cada vez, cada coisa vem no seu tempo – Stefan disse tranquilamente – E eu vou estar aqui para te ajudar quando você puder abandonar o sangue humano e começar a dieta vegetariana.

- Eu sei que vai.

- Você se arrepende da sua escolha?

- Não – respondeu calmamente – Nem um pouco.

- Fico feliz por isso – ele disse sorrindo, mas havia um pouco de tristeza em seu olhar.

- Stefan, você se culpa de mais – disse Bella passando os dedos levemente por seu rosto – Deveria dar mais credito a si mesmo. Eu te amo!

- Também te amo!

Eles sorriram um para o outro e se beijaram calmamente. Os segundos se passaram e o beijo foi se tornando mais intenso. As mãos de Bella estavam no cabelo de Stefan, como se quisessem mantê-lo ali para sempre. Como se isso fosse acontecer. Uma das mãos dele apertava fortemente a cintura dela enquanto a outra passeava pelo seu corpo deixando um rastro de fogo. O beijo agora era urgente e o ar era escasso.

Stefan apertou Bella contra seu corpo e a deitou no sofá ficando sobre ela. A cada segundo o clima ia ficando mais quente, mais intenso.

De repente a campainha toca interrompendo o casal.

- _Chi serà infelice?(*)_ – bufou Stefan se levantando e indo para a porta abrindo-a rapidamente.

Do lado de fora estava um homem alto de pele clara e olhos azuis, seus cabelos negros como a noite estavam molhados pela chuva.

- _Che ci fai qui?(**)_ – perguntou Stefan com raiva.

- _Non mi inviterà a entrare fratello? __(***)_

(…)

Edward havia se isolado em seu quarto desde que voltara da escola. A conversa que teve com Bella não saia de sua cabeça. Lembrava-se claramente de cada dura palavra que saíra daquela boca delicada. Mas o que realmente doía era saber que tudo o que ela disse fora apenas à verdade. Ele não passava de um adolescente medroso que prefere fugir a enfrentar os problemas.

- Edward – disse Alice entrando no quarto – Você não vai desistir, não é?

- Alice, ela já deixou bem claro que ama o Stefan e que não vai voltar para mim.

- Mas ela também disse que ainda te ama – disse dando um meio sorriso – Apesar de tudo, ela ainda te ama. Então não desista.

-Você ainda vê algum futuro para nós?

- Eu ainda não consigo vê-la claramente, tem algo me bloqueando. Mas sinceramente, eu acho que se ainda tiver alguma possibilidade de vocês ficarem juntos, mesmo que seja apenas 0,1% de chance, você não pode desistir. Lute por ela Edward, lute pela sua felicidade.

Edward deu um pequeno meio sorriso e sentiu a esperança tomar conta de seu ser. Mesmo que a chance de reconquistar o amor de Bella seja pequena, ele iria lutar até o fim pelo amor de sua existência.

- Eu vou lutar por ela Alice, mesmo se, no final, a única coisa que eu conseguir seja a sua amizade.

- Isso aí Ed! Não desista, lute por ela – disse Alice feliz – Eu quero a minha melhor amiga de volta.

- Eu também quero a Bellinha de volta – gritou Emmett do andar de baixo fazendo com que todos da casa rissem.

(...)

- _Non mi inviterà a entrare fratello?_

_- _O que você quer aqui Damon? – perguntou Stefan com raiva abandonando completamente o italiano fazendo o irmão sorrir.

- Não posso nem visitar o meu irmãozinho? – disse Damon sarcasticamente – Vai me deixar entrar ou não?

Os dois se encaravam tensamente. Stefan olhava raivosamente para o irmão enquanto Damon devolvia o olhar com escarnio.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos até que Stefan fez um pequeno aceno com a cabeça e permitiu que Damon entrasse.

Eles foram em silencio até a sala, embora Damon estivesse com um arrogante meio sorriso estampado no rosto. Seu sorriso se alargou assim que chegou a sala e encontrou Bella sentada preguiçosamente no sofá bebendo uma taça de vinho.

- Pelo visto a humanidade não te abandonou completamente – disse implicante com seu sotaque italiano bem menos perceptível que o do irmão – Pelo menos o fato de ser uma recém criada te impede de beber sangue animal. Seria uma decepção ter mais uma vegetariana na família.

- Assim que for possível eu vou adotar a nova dieta – disse Bella arrogantemente – Já é bastante ruim ter você como cunhado para ter que seguir o mesmo caminho deprimente que você.

- Vejo que você continua arrasante – disse Damon.

- E você continua sendo um idiota – Bella replicou.

- É um dom – ele disse divertido – Mas não se preocupe, com o tempo você se acostuma.

- Infelizmente, parece que vou ter que te aturar – respondeu se levantando e foi em direção a Stefan – Vou deixar vocês conversarem mais a vontade – disse beijando-o em seguida – Boa noite.

- Eu não ganho um beijo? – perguntou Damon fingindo-se de magoado.

- Vai sonhando – disse Bella subindo as escadas.

- Hey – disse Damon e Bella se virou – Senti saudades.

- Eu também – disse dando um meio sorriso e subindo novamente as escadas.

Depois disso os irmãos se encararam por alguns instantes e Damon se jogou no sofá enquanto Stefan andava rapidamente em direção ao escritório, instantes depois ele retornou trazendo uma garrafa de whisky e dois copos.

- Desde quando você bebe? – perguntou Damon divertido.

- Desde sempre – Respondeu Stefan lhe entregando um dos copos.

Os dois ficaram apenas bebendo por algum tempo.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Stefan.

- Honestamente?

- Se você conseguir..

- Primeiramente, transformar sua vida em um inferno – disse calmamente tomando mais um gole de sua bebida.

- Nenhuma novidade. Mais alguma coisa?

- Nada de mais, só visitar alguns amigos que moram por aqui.

- Desde quando você tem amigos?

- Oh, assim você até me ofende – disse Damon fazendo Stefan rir. Ele realmente era um bom ator – Se você quiser uma provo é só olhar para sua namorada. Nós somos _bem _amigos.

Isso fez com que Stefan parece de rir imediatamente e o olhasse sério.

- Por quanto tempo você vai ficar na cidade?

- Ainda não sei. Mas acho que será por bastante tempo.

- Onde você vai ficar? – perguntou imaginando se Damon quisesse ficar ali.

- Comprei uma casa por aqui.

Eles ficaram em silencio depois disso e apenas beberam. Depois de um tempo Stefan se levanta e encara o irmão.

- Só te digo uma coisa, mantenha-se longe da Bella.

- Ou o que?

- Ou eu acabo com você.

(...)

O dia amanheceu nublado, mas isso não era nenhuma novidade. O vento forte açoitava as janelas enquanto finos pingos de chuva batiam fortemente contra o vidro.

Stefan estava na cozinha fazendo o café da manhã da namorada, quando a mesma chega e o abraça por trás.

- Bom dia meu amor – disse dando um beijo nas costas do namorado.

- _Buongiorno mi bambina_.

- Que cheirinho bom. O que você está fazendo – perguntou Bella tentando olhar por cima do ombro dele sem sucesso.

- Panquecas – disse mexendo a frigideira fazendo com que a panqueca girasse no ar – Estão quase prontas.

Bella sentou-se analisando o namorado enquanto esperava. Seus ombros eram largos e os braços fortes marcados pela camisa azul que vestia e a calça jeans delineava as pernas torneadas, ele calçava um bota estilo motoqueiro. Seus cabelos castanhos caiam ondulados e um pouco bagunçados para trás no seu estilo natural. Absolutamente lindo.

- O que você tanto olha? – perguntou Stefan.

- Você é lindo, sabia? – disse sorrindo.

- Não mais que você.

(...)

Chegando a escola foi a mesma coisa do dia anterior, todos no estacionamento param para observar o porsche preto entrar no estacionamento.

Foram direto para a sala de aula e esperaram o sinal bater. As aulas passaram arrastadas. Durante a manhã inteira por onde os dois passavam eram alvo dos olhares dos alunos. O sinal do almoço finalmente havia tocado e eles seguiram pelo corredor barulhento em direção ao refeitório.

- Bella – disse uma voz feminina muito conhecida – Será que eu poderia falar com você?

Alice Cullen a olhava ansiosa. Bella estava surpresa, não esperava que Alice voltasse falar com ela. Não depois do que dissera a Edward.

- Ok! – disse virando-se para o namorado – Stefan,vai indo que eu já te encontro no refeitório.

- Tudo bem – disse beijando-lhe e saindo pelo corredor em direção ao refeitório.

As duas andaram rapidamente pelo corredor e foram para trás da escola onde havia uma escada que levava ao piso superior.

- O que você quer falar comigo Alice? – perguntou Bella sentando-se em um dos degraus da escada – Já vou avisando que se for para falar do Edward é melhor nem começar.

- Não vou falar do Edward – disse rapidamente – Eu te chamei aqui porque eu quero saber se você me perdoa.

- Não tenho o que perdoar Alice, você não fez nada.

- Esse é o problema. Eu não fiz nada –ela disse tristemente – Eu deveria ter impedido o Edward de fazer aquela estupidez, mas não consegui fazê-lo desistir e ele cometeu o maior erro da vida dela – disse com a voz cheia de tristeza e lagrimas que já não podiam ser derramadas – Eu senti a sua falta Bella, você é a minha melhor amiga.

- Eu também senti a sua falta – disse Bella a abraçando.

- Bella – chamou Alice depois de algum tempo.

- O que?

- Eu realmente acho que você deveria dar uma chance para o Edward.

- Por favor Alice, não começa.

- Eu não disse para você voltar a namorar com ele, só deixe ele tentar se reaproximar. Se for para vocês ficarem juntos, mais tarde vocês descobrem e se não for, podem pelo menos tentar ser amigos.

- Não sei não Alice. Eu ainda tenho muita mágoa dele.

- Só pensa no que eu te falei. Não precisa ser agora.

- Ok! Eu prometo que vou pensar.

- Fico feliz com isso.

Elas se abraçaram de novo e foram para o refeitório. Poucos minutos depois o sinal tocou e todos foram para suas salas.

Bella andou rapidamente em direção à sala de biologia. Quando chegou na sala Edward já estava lá. Ela sentou-se silenciosamente e ficou olhando para frente ignorando-o completamente.

- Oi – disse Edward tentando puxar assunto, mas sem obter nenhum resultado – Você vai me evitar até quando?

- Até eu conseguir olhar para a sua cara sem ter vontade de te jogar pela janela – respondeu ainda sem olhá-lo.

Depois disse os dois ficaram em silencio tentando prestar atenção na aula. O sinal tocou e cada um seguiu para a sua aula sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra.

A última aula passou rapidamente e Bella saiu apressada da quadra encontrando Stefan a esperando encostada na parede.

POV Edward

A rejeição de Bella me machucava, mas eu sabia que merecia.

Me alegrou saber que ela e Alice voltaram a se falar. Eu sei o quanto minha irmã sofreu esse tempo em que ficou sem a sua melhor amiga.

E tudo por minha culpa.

Mesmo morrendo de vontade de correr até Bella e tentar fazer ela pelo menos olhar nos meus olhos eu manti distancia. Alice disse que seria melhor eu dar um tempo para ela se acalmar antes de eu tentar me reaproximar.

Contentei-me em observá-la de longe, sem que ela tomasse conta da minha presença.

Tentei falar com ela durante a aula de biologia, mas a resposta dela foi tão direta que achei melhor ficar em silencio.

Segui para a última aula em silencio sem lhe dirigir a palavra. Se ela não queria falar comigo eu iria respeitar a sua decisão. Pelo menos por enquanto.

A última aula passou rapidamente e segui para o estacionamento. A minha turma foi liberada um pouco mais cedo, por isso não me surpreendi ao encontrar o lugar quase vazio.

Fui em direção ao meu carro e notei que havia alguém encostado no carro ao lado. Assim que vi quem era não consegui conter um meio sorriso.

Era o meu melhor amigo.

_Damon Salvatore_.

Continua...

_(*) Quem será o infeliz?_

_(**) O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_(***) Não vai me convidar a entrar irmão?_

**N/A: Então, o que acharam do capitulo?**

**A partir de agora a historia fica mais emocionante. rsrs'**

**O Damon Delicia. O meu Bad Vampire favorito!**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Se tiver bastante comentários eu posto o próximo cap amanhã!**

**Então comentem bastante!**

_**ROBeijos**_


	6. Bônus  Em meio as trevas

Bônus – Em meio a trevas

POV Edward

Faz mais de um ano que eu havia abandonado meus pais nos Estados Unidos. Sim, Carlisle e Esme são os meus pais.

Por mais que eu os ame não consigo entender o porquê de negar quem realmente somos. Aquele não é o estilo de vida que eu quero para mim. Eu não quero ter que negar a minha sede.

Apesar de me alimentar de sangue humano, não mato qualquer um. Eu não sou tão cruel assim.

Estou sempre à espreita procurando pelas mentes dos humanos alguém que realmente não mereça viver. Assassinos, estupradores, molestadores. Por mais incrível que pareça é extremamente fácil encontrá-los. São tantos.

Às vezes a humanidade me dá nojo.

Eu havia me mudado para a Europa á alguns meses, não queria correr o risco de encontrar os meus pais durante as minhas viagens de caça. Só de imaginar a cara deles se isso acontecesse me magoava. Odiava saber que eles achavam que o modo como eu levava minha vida era errado.

Atualmente eu estava no Reino Unido. Mais especificamente, Inglaterra.

Eu vivia como um nômade. Devido ao meu estilo de vida não poderia ficar muito tempo no mesmo lugar, as pessoas acabariam desconfiando de alguma coisa e eu não quero arranjar problemas com os Volturi.

Estava em uma pequena vila perto de Liverpool, havia achado a minha presa. Um homem de meia idade. Assassino e ladrão.

Eu estava escondido em meio a sombras e a neblina, a espreita como um grande predador. O homem estava nervoso, parecia sentir a minha presença. A cada passo ele andava mais depressa, o som de seus passos ecoava pela rua deserta. Desesperado, ele entrou em uma pequena viela. Estava na hora de me alimentar.

Corri em minha velocidade vampiresca, me tornando um espectro na noite. Cheguei a minha vítima e a segurei pelos ombros virando o meu rosto na direção de sua jugular. Iria mordê-lo, mas o meu instinto de autopreservação estava alerta. Olhei para frente e qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar um humano me encarando. Na verdade, ele poderia ser tudo, menos humano.

Apesar de ter um coração batendo no peito, seu sangue não era tentador, tenha um cheiro estranho. Não era ruim, mais também não era atrativo. Mas o que realmente chamava a atenção eram os olhos, eles eram negros contornados por um fino anel azul, como se as pupilas estivessem dilatadas. Ao redor dos olhos veias se sobressaiam na pele clara, emoldurando os olhos como uma mascara macabra. A sua boca estava entreaberta revelando suas presas afiadas.

É, definitivamente não era humano.

Escutei a minha presa soltar um gemido apavorado e cravei meus dentes em sua jugular sugando todo o seu sangue.

–Quem, ou o que é você? – perguntou o homem calmamente.

Seus olhos se tornaram de um azul profundo, as veias desapareceram e as suas presas retraíram-se, voltando ao tamanho normal.

– Faço a mesma pergunta a você.

– Sou Damon Salvatore – disse fazendo um pequeno aceno com a cabeça – Prazer em conhecê-lo.

(...)

Nós estávamos na casa de Damon em Liverpool, fazia algumas horas que conversávamos e descobri coisas que nunca imaginei existir.

– O que exatamente você é? – perguntou me encarando. Ele estava jogado em um divã de couro negro.

– Eu sou um vampiro – disse como se aquilo fosse obvio, o que realmente era devido à circunstancias em que nos encontramos – Mas o que _VOCÊ_ é?

– Eu também sou um vampiro.

– O que? Você só pode estar brincando – disse descrente. Como assim ele era um vampiro? O seu coração ainda batia contra seu peito, ele tinha sangue correndo nas veias. Tudo o que um vampiro não possuía.

– Na verdade, não estou – disse Damon dando um meio sorriso arrogante que nesse pouco tempo em que o conheci percebi que era típico dele – Apesar de sermos completamente diferentes, eu sou um vampiro também. Por acaso você já leu Drácula? – perguntou irônico e eu apenas levantei uma sobrancelha, inquisitivo, e ele começou a pensar na historia. Era incrível como ele conseguia ocultar parcialmente os seus pensamentos – Eu sou como o Drácula.

– Não vai me dizer que você se transforma em morcego, não é! – disse irônico dando um meio sorriso.

É, acho que essa mania pega.

– Morcego não – ele disse sério.

Conversamos por um longo tempo e descobri muitas coisas sobre a espécie de Damon. Ele não é tão indestrutível quanta a mim, mas é muito mais poderoso. Ele pode controlar peças e manipular os seus pensamentos, consegue controlar alguns dos quatro elementos, e o mais impressionante, ele pode se transformar em um animal, dependendo de quanto poder o vampiro tem, ele pode se transformar até em dois animais diferentes. Damon se transformava em um corvo e um lobo.

– Mas nós também temos limitações – disse bebendo calmamente um copo de sangue – Como o fato de virarmos cinzar em contado com o sol, mas isso já não me afeta.

– E porque não? – perguntei curioso.

– Por causa disto – disse levantando a mão direita mostrando um belíssimo anel de prata incrustrado com um lápis-lazúli (anel do Damon- .) – Por alguma razão que eu ainda não sei ao certo esse anel me protege do sol. Posso andar pelo sol do meio dia e nada me acontece.

– Você me disse que tem características parecidas com as do Drácula, então para te matar basta enfiar uma estaca de madeira em seu peito?

– É por ai mesmo.

– Quantos anos você tem? – perguntei.

– Nasci em 1528 em Verona.

– Você é da época renascentista – disse sem me surpreender. O leve sotaque italiano de Damon não me passou despercebido.

– E você Edward, quantos anos tem?

– Sou muito novo, na verdade – disse – Nasci em Chicago em 1901, então tenho mais ou menos 37 anos.

– Mas o que você veio fazer tão longe de seu país?

– Eu vim para cá, para poder ser um vampiro de verdade.

– Como assim vampiro de verdade?

– Digamos que os primeiros anos da minha "nova vida" eu passei como um vampiro vegetariano – disse fazendo uma cara de nojo. Eu não sei como aguentei tanto tempo – Meus pais são vegetarianos então eu também seguia essa dieta, até que á um ano eu cansei e abandonei tudo.

– Seus pais também são vampiros? – perguntou Damon surpreso.

– Bom, na verdade eles não são meus pais biológicos. Carlisle foi o meu criador e sempre foi como um pai para mim – lembrar- me de Carlisle fez com que eu sentisse falta de casa, mas esse era o preço que eu teria que pagar pela minha escolha de vida – Você também tem família Damon? – perguntei tentando distrair a minha mente.

– Infelizmente, tenho um irmão mais novo – disse sombrio – Mas se depender de mim isso não vai durar por muito tempo. Eu tento pegá-lo a mais de quinhentos anos, mas ele sempre consegue escapar – o ódio era claro e sua voz fazendo-me pensar em o que deve ter acontecido para ele ter tanta raiva do irmão – Mas pelo menos eu tenho o consolo de fazer da vida dele um inferno – ele disse tão baixo que eu quase não consegui escutar essa ultima parte.

(...)

Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Damon e eu havíamos nos conhecido. Com o passar do tempo fomos criando um laço de amizade.

Apesar de aparentemente sermos extremos opostos um do outro, a convivência mostrou que éramos parecidos em certos pontos, como o fato de gostarmos da solidão. O que temos de mais diferente é o fato de Damon ser muito mulherengo e completamente dependente dos prazeres da carne. Já eu, sou um tanto casto. Acho que isso se deve ao modo como fui criado. Quando eu encontrasse alguém que eu realmente amasse seria completamente diferente. Mas, por hora, ninguém chamou a minha atenção.

(...)

Mas um ano se passou e ainda estava longe de casa.

Agora estava morando em Berlin. Minha amizade com Damon estava cada vez mais forte. Eramos como irmãos.

Aprendi tudo sobre a espécie dele e como evitar seus dons mentais.

Damon me disse que havia uma erva chamada verbena, ela agia como um escudo que não deixava a mente ser manipulada, além de a verbena ser um veneno para os vampiros de sua espécie. Se o vampiro morder alguém que tenha a verbena na corrente sanguínea ele perde completamente suas forças sendo impossível se defender.

Me surpreendeu que ele só poderia entrar em casas de outras pessoas se estas permitisse a sua entrada, mas uma vez que entrasse poderia voltar sempre que quisesse.

Nossas conversas quase sempre acabavam em risos. Apesar do jeito arrogante de Damon ser extremamente irritante ás vezes, ele dizia as coisas de um modo frio e debochado que chagava a ser engraçado.

(...)

Era uma tarde chuvosa em Berlin.

Damon e eu estávamos em casa. Ele estava sentado na sala bebendo wisky, sua bebida predileta depois de sangue, enquanto olhava para o nada com uma expressão sombria no rosto.

Eu estava tocando piano, tentando abafar os pensamentos de meu amigo enquanto me concentrava na musica. Apesar de bloquear parcialmente seus pensamentos, eles eram gritantes no memento. Era como se eles estivessem implorando para serem ouvidos. Em um momento de descuido eu li a sua mente, e finalmente soube o porquê do ódio que ele sentia pelo irmão. Em seus pensamentos não haviam rostos, mas a história estava lá.

POV Edward Off

Antes de ser transformado, Damon morava com o pai e o irmão mais novo, Stefan. Enquanto ele vivia a vida do jeito que bem entendia, seu irmão seguia exemplarmente as regras do pai. Apesar de tudo, os dois eram muito amigos.

Isso foi antes da chegada de uma mulher á casa dos Salvatore. Katherine Pierce. Ela era extremamente envolvente e logo os dois irmãos se apaixonaram. Parecia estar enfeitiçados por ela.

Katherine, por sua vez, brincava com os dois, dizendo-se apaixonada.

Depois de certo tempo, ela contou para eles o que realmente era. _VAMPIRA._ Desde então, passou a se alimentar dos irmãos e dava seu sangue a eles, que durante o ato não sentiam outra coisa a não ser prazer.

O pai dos Salvatores estava desconfiado de que havia algo estranho e Katherine, pois não faro daquele jeito que criara os filhos, eles pareciam enfeitiçados pela mulher e faziam todas as suas vontades.

Devido a isso resolveu tomar algumas providencias. Chamou o filho mais novo para uma conversa particular e o sondou. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas e, sendo assim, tomou uma atitude. Sem que o filho visse, colocou algumas gotas de chá de verbena em sua bebida e propôs um brinde.

Algumas horas mais tarde Stefan estava com Katherine em seu quarto e ela o mordeu. A verbena entrou pelo seu organismo roubando todas as suas forças. Stefan, desesperado, gritou por ajuda, até que seu pai entrou no quarto juntamente a alguns outros homens. Eles a pegaram e colocaram uma mordaça em sua boca.

– O que vocês vão fazer com ela?

– Ela é uma aberração da natureza, não pode continuar viva – disse seu pai.

Depois que eles saíram Damon chegou.

– O que você fez?

– Ele colocou verbena na minha bebida – disse Stefan nervoso – Eu não sabia Damon, eu juro que não – Damon apenas lhe deu as costas e andou rapidamente pelo corredor em direção as escadas – Para onde você está indo?

– Não posso deixar que a matem – disse descendo rapidamente os degraus de madeira. Stefan o seguiu.

Quando chegaram ao de fora da casa, viram pessoas correndo por todos os lados e algumas sendo carregadas. Eram vampiros.

Damon observou quando colocaram Katherine em uma carruagem. Eles a seguiram até um lugar isolado onde havia uma pequena igreja abandonada.

Katherine estava amarrada perto de uma árvore na parte de trás da igreja. Stefan correu até ela e tentou desamarrá-la, mas escutou um estrondo e uma bala o atingiu no peito. Ele caiu fraco e quase inconsciente.

Damon correu para ajudar o irmão, mas também foi atingido.

Katherine estava caída e de cada lada estavam Damon e Stefan.

– Eu te amo – disse olhando para cima. Nenhum deles soube dizer para quem ela teria proferido essas palavras e logo caíram na inconsciência.

POV Edward

Damon culpava o irmão pelo que aconteceu a Katherine. Como se fosse culpa dele o pei ter o enganado.

Não consegui ver os rostos de nenhum deles, pois essa parte de sua mente estava bloqueada. Vi apenas borrões.

Fiquei tão absorto as lembranças que quando deu por mim havia parado de tocar o piano.

– Você viu, não foi? – apesar de ter sido claramente um pergunta isso soou mais como um afirmação.

– Sim – respondi – Eu vi.

Ele ficou em silencio por um tempo, e pela primeira vez, eu vi a expressão de Damon desmoronar.

– O mais difícil, é não saber para quem foi aquele último "Eu te amo" disse com as mãos no rosto.

Apesar de nunca ter amado ninguém, eu o entendia. Eu sentia sua dor através de seus pensamentos.

Damon havia se tornado sanguinário e arrogante por culpa da raiva e do ressentimento que o dominavam.

Isso o tornou o que ele é.

(...)

Com o passar do tempo, fui percebendo o quanto eu mudei. Peguei até algumas manias de Damon, como o sorriso torto, é claro que o meu não era tão irônico, mas mesmo assim. Me tornei tão sanguinário quanto ele apesar de nunca matar inocentes.

Contudo, eu já não me sentia tão bem fazendo isso quanto antes.

Estávamos de volta a Inglaterra depois de nove anos.

Estava sem caçar a semanas e a minha sede estava no limite.

Depois de muita busca achei minha presa no subúrbio de Londres. Era uma mulher. Examinei a sua mente e vi o que ela realmente era. Golpista e assassina. Todo o dinheiro que tinha ganhou aplicando golpes em homens ricos e velhos.

Andei lentamente em sua direção e ela sorriu a me ver.

Sorri também me aproximando mais. Seus pensamentos eram extremamente sujos para uma mulher.

Cheguei até ela e a segurei pelo pescoço.

– A sua hora chegou – a mordi fortemente sugando todo o seu sangue. Apesar disso ainda sentia sede. Virei-me para ir embora quando um cheiro saboroso invadiu meu corpo. _SANGUE._

Fiquei sego pela a sede e não vi mais nada. Fui guiado pelos meus instintos. Só pararia quando bebesse até a última gota desse sangue.

Quando tomei consciência de meu corpo m vi segurando o corpo de uma pequena garotinha.

Sua garganta estava dilacerada pela marca dos meus dentes.

Senti nojo de mim mesmo. Do que eu havia me tornado.

Sai de lá o mais rápido que eu consegui. Chegando em casa rapidamente.

Damon me olhou interrogativamente.

– Não dá mais Damon. Não posso continuar com essa vida. Eu sinto nojo de mim mesmo pelo que eu sou. Como eu pude matar todas aquelas pessoas.

– Edward, elas mereciam morrer.

– Não importa o quanto elas sejam erradas. Eu não sou ninguém para julgar isso. Eu me tornei sanguinário e um assassino. Sou tão baixo quanto eles. – disse com o rosto enterrado em minhas mãos – Eu vou voltar para casa. Implorar perdão aos meus pais. Não posso continuar nessa vida Damon. Já deu para mim.

– Edward, se essa é a sua escolha eu não vou contestar. É a sua vida e você faz o que bem entender.

– Fico feliz por saber que esta do meu lado.

– Apesar de sermos muito diferentes Edward, você é o meu melhor amigo. É algum que eu sei que eu vou poder contar para o resto da minha existência. E se agora, você precisa do meu apoio, você o terá.

– Obrigado meu amigo.

(...)

Estava de volta aos Estados Unidos. Sabia onde Carlisle e Esme estavam morando pela ultima carta que ele havia me enviado.

Eu corria rapidamente pela floresta, até que encontrei a casa. Carlisle e Esme estavam do lado de fora da casa, pareciam estar prestes a sair. Assim que me viram pararam estáticos me encarando. Até que Carlisle saiu do estado de choque e veio em minha direção.

– Que saudade meu filho – disse, me abraçando – Sentimos a sua falta.

– Também senti saudade de vocês.

– Mas o que você veio fazer aqui filho?

– Eu voltei pai. E dessa vez é para ficar.

– Fico feliz por isso meu filho – disse Esme me abraçando também.

– Só quero pedir uma coisa –disse e eles me olharam interrogativos – Nunca mais m deixem fazer uma coisa daquelas. Eu não quero mais ser um monstro.

– Você não é um mostro meu filho – disse Esme carinhosamente – Apenas fez algumas escolhas erradas.

Em fim eu estava em paz novamente, apesar de ainda me sentir um lixo, as palavras de minha mãe me fizeram compreender que mesmo vivendo em meio a trevas, eu sempre teria a minha família comigo. E isso é tudo o que preciso a partir de agora.


End file.
